Love and Other Passions
by briskit
Summary: I wrote this over three days on almost no sleep. It's an interesting lil diddy. There's some swearing and graphic sexual content, so if you aren't old enough, don't read it! Don't forget to R&R!
1. In The Beginning There Was Depression

A/N: I wrote this fic over a three day period on little sleep and with a screaming, teething child in my ears, so if it runs a little off, please forgive me my ignorance to detail.  
  
It is rated R mainly for the few swear words and a little bit of graphic sexual content, so please, if you aren't old enough to hire out an M18+ video, then don't read this.  
  
Don't forget to R&R when you are done, I really would like to know what you all thought of it. Maybe if I get enough good reviews I'll write another on little sleep and see if I can recreate the magic (or not-so magic) of this one... ~laughs~ No, I have no idea exactly what I mean.  
  
Your friendly, neighbourhood cat, briskit.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, unfortunately, that privelage belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I do however own the story line and any ideas going with it. Please don't sue because I am only a poor girl whose imagination cannot come up with any original ideas for a world she could write in.  
  
Love and Other Passions - Chapter One - In The Beginning There Was Depression  
  
Ankle-length skirts and large sports jackets in the colours of a person's favourite Quidditch teams were back in fashion. The cold winds and early snow that year had made the normally enjoyable trip to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry all the more exciting for the students. Hermione however was feeling particularly depressed, although that was no real surprise. In the last year, she had lost one of her best friends and her year at Hogwarts had diminished by almost half.  
  
There had been a series of wild attacks on the sixth year students that year, a spree of bungled attacks. One of Lord Voldemort's newer lackeys, whom he had selected personally, came to Hogwarts with the simple task of murdering Harry, Ron and Hermione. Little did Voldemort know, this Death Eater knew almost nothing of the trio, and rather than just murder the three targets, he made violent attacks on any sixth year student, hoping he had gotten one of them. Then, when the Daily Prophet published the name of each of his victims, he would try again and again.  
  
Ron had been the last of the unfortunate victims of the insane psychotic and Hermione still felt like it was her fault he wasn't alive today. The Death Eater chose not to use the traditional method of killing them, the wand, the symbol of wizards and witches everywhere, instead opting for muggle weapons, a long, thin-bladed scimitar and scythe partnership. He was trained exquisitly in both weapons and knew how to commit the crime, however he did not bet on Ron and Hermione being as calm and collected as they were, when faced with a maniac. Ron certainly didn't give up without a fight, doing what he could to keep the perp busy. Through their almost six years as friends, Ron knew that if Hermione could get her wand out, then this psycho could be dealt with easily, and that's what he hoped would happen. Hermione definately dealt with him, a simple freezing spell stopping him in his tracks. Not fast enough. Ron had been sliced, diced and beheaded like the other victims, right before Hermione managed to get the spell off.  
  
She took the rest of the year off, unable to concentrate on anything. Hermione thought she'd almost lost her mind. It was almost too much for one young woman to handle.  
  
~~~~  
  
The Great Hall was decorated lavishly in ribbons and crepe flowers for the first banquet of the year. Banners, one for each of the four houses, hung flowingly on the ancient stone wall behind the teachers. Hermione sat at the end of the Gryffindor table, Neville and Seamus opposite her and Harry beside her. They were the only seventh year Gryffindor's this year. The others had all been murdered last year, except in the case of one, who went insane and had to be commited over the summer holidays. There was not a single Hufflepuff left and only one or two Ravenclaw and Slytherin who still attended Hogwarts for their seventh year. Some of the remaining students had even transferred to other schools, not able to come back for their last year.  
  
None of the Gryffindor group spoke during the Sorting Ceremony, or the feast that followed. Hermione let her eyes wander over the room, each table full of eating and talking students. On the other side of the room, at the Slytherin table, her eyes were met with the steely, cold gaze of one Draco Malfoy, who surprisingly hadn't been killed the year before. In the last two years, Draco had changed drastically, starting with the murder of his father, Lucius Malfoy. Draco now had long, pale-blonde hair which ran down to his waist in a neat ponytail and made him look more like his father than ever before. He was more muscular now, defined arms starting to show beneath his Hogwarts shirt.  
  
If anyone had the audacity to tell Draco how much he looked like his father, they would have been met by that hungry gaze and a snide remark. Lucius Malfoy had been murdered by Lord Voldemort two and a half years ago, for failing to convince his son to become a Death Eater. The fact that Draco hadn't snapped up the opportunity surprised most of the students at Hogwarts, as he was known for being particularly malicious. After his father's death, there were suggestions that Draco was going to give up his schooling and start work instantly, so that he and his mother, Narcissa, could still live comfortably at the Malfoy Mansion. He refused to give up his schooling, only having two years left, but he knew full well that Voldemort would do all in his power to have Draco destroyed for his insubordination and as soon as wizardly possible. Draco decided that he would be safer at Hogwarts and became the first permanent occupant in the school, gaining his own room.  
  
Hermione met that gaze strongly, holding it for as long as she cared and then looking back to Seamus, who was now digging into a large chicken drumstick.  
  
"Hermione, don't bother with him. Malfoy isn't the least of our problems this year. With any luck, although I wouldn't wish it on anyone, maybe Voldemort will catch up with him this year." Harry sighed, putting a hand on her shoulder gently.  
  
"I wouldn't wish it on anyone either Harry. But Voldemort himself couldn't get within the grounds regardless of how hard he tried." Hermione said, her face plain and emotionless.  
  
That was the extent of their conversation during the feast. Afterwards they all trudged back to Gryffindor Tower silently, except for Seamus who showed the new first years where it was. Due to the size of their year, all seventh years were immediately promoted to being Prefects and where needed, some of the sixth year students were given the opportunity to make up the required number of Prefects so that each year would have their own.  
  
Hermione paced around her almost empty dormitory alone, at the bottom of the tower. She couldn't sleep, and this wasn't the first time either. Hermione hadn't slept well since the night of Ron's death, it had been so shocking. She knew she had to stop relying on hope to get some rest. Every time she closed her eyes, there was Ron's face, staring at her, that terrified look of knowing he was about to die in his eyes. It was too much, too soon.  
  
~~~~  
  
Dawn was quickly approaching by the time Hermione started to tire, but she knew that there was no way she would be able to sleep and get up in time for her first class, Arithmancy. Gathering up her towel and a change of clothes, Hermione made her way down to the Prefect's Bathroom. She muttered the password and entered, looking around to see no one was there and started to undress, leaving her clothes on a nearby seat before folding her towel over the edge of the steaming bath and slipping in under the calm waters.  
  
Ducking her head under the surface, Hermione came up, her hair wet and flat upon her head. She rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times to get her focus back. Her arms instantly went to cover herself under the water as she saw the figure before her, although, through the bubbles, there was no way they could have seen anything.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not looking." the familiarly sly voice assured her, "I know we're both here for the same reason though."  
  
"Malfoy, go away." Hermione sighed heavily.  
  
"Why should I? This is my bathroom too you know." Draco replied, she could hear him smiling as he spoke, "I know you haven't slept all night, just like me, I know you haven't slept properly since Weasel's death. I know that every time you close your eyes, you see him. I know that you think you are losing your mind. So why did you come back?"  
  
Hermione looked at him curiously, how could he know that? She wasn't daring enough to ask, it was too much of a loaded question, "I came back so that I could finish my schooling, not that it's any of your business."  
  
Draco sighed, "I'm sorry Hermione. I can't keep my secret any longer. The night Ron died, I was there. I was waiting for the two of you to go your separate ways so that I could ask you something, but I..."  
  
"Don't Malfoy, I neither want, nor need to hear what you are saying. You have ruined most of the last six years with your deviance and spite and I do not need you making my life any worse. But I would like to know one thing." Hermione interupted.  
  
"Anything.." Draco said.  
  
"Why can't you sleep? If you were there that night, how could it affect you, you who apparently don't care about anyone but yourself?" Hermione asked flatly as she exited the bath and wrapped the towel around herself.  
  
"I care... I care more than you believe or think that I could." Draco replied, removing his shirt.  
  
Hermione waited for more, but there was only silence. She dressed, quickly drying her hair and collected up her things, just as Draco was starting to sit in the bath. She caught a quick glimpse of his chest, muscled and strong. He wasn't bad looking under the clothes, but there was no way.  
  
She left the bathroom confused and disgusted at herself. How could she consider thinking of Draco like that?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Don't forget to read and review! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. And God Said, Let There Be Sparkage!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, unfortunately, that privelage belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I do however own the story line and any ideas going with it. Please don't sue because I am only a poor girl whose imagination cannot come up with any original ideas for a world she could write in.  
  
Love and Other Passions - Chapter Two - And God Said, Let There Be Sparkage!  
  
Christmas came quickly that year, the snow and cold making the process faster than usual. Hermione was feeling a little better now, seeing as though she hadn't had anymore strange run-ins with Draco. She felt like she was almost getting a hold of herself for the first time in six months.  
  
Hermione woke up to the sounds of knocking at her door. So, she hopped out of bed and threw on her dressing gown taking the cold door handle with her right hand and slowly opening it.  
  
"Merry Christmas!" cried Harry and Ginny.  
  
It had become custom for them to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas, finding that they had more fun there, than being at home with their families. Hermione had been half expecting to see Ron standing in the background, smiling awkwardly and shuffling her feet, then she remembered.  
  
"Merry Christmas yourself. Isn't it a bit early to be getting up?" Hermione smiled softly, leaning on the doorframe.  
  
"No, the first and second years were up about two hours ago, the third, fourth, fifth and sixth years got up around an hour ago, and you are the only person, who until now has been asleep." Ginny smiled, wrapping her arm around Harry's waist and leaning her head on his shoulder.  
  
Hermione smiled as the thoughts raced through her head. Harry and Ginny had been a couple for almost four years now, when Ginny finally gave into temptation and asked him out.  
  
"Give me a minute to get dressed and I'll be down." Hermione sighed, closing the door and turning back to her room.  
  
~~~~  
  
Stumbling down the stairs, Hermione pulled the cloak around her shoulders and looked around. Harry and Ginny were sitting by the tree, about to pull a bonbon. Seamus and Neville sat at one of the tables playing a game of Wizard's Chess and a group of fourth years were sitting around the fire chatting away. Hermione walked up to the tree, picking up her presents and sitting on the rug by Harry and Ginny to open them.  
  
"Open mine first." Ginny smiled, pointing out a book-sized parcel, "No, it's not a book. I think you have enough of them already."  
  
Hermione smiled weakly to Ginny and picked up the present, carefully unwrapping it and pushed the paper back to reveal a muggle hair- straightening kit. She had once told Ginny that she would have liked to have straight hair, but never in a million years did Hermione think that Ginny would have remembered that conversation.  
  
"Thankyou Ginny. We'll have to try this out today, before classes start again." Hermione grinned, hugging her tightly.  
  
Harry had given her a book, no surprise, but it was a book on all the wizarding schools in the world, which surprised Hermione, because she didn't know that the book existed. Seamus and Neville had gone halves in a book of potions, and her parents had sent her a new eagle quill set and fancy parchment. 'So you can write us more letters.' Hermione's mother had said in her short letter. Mrs Weasley had sent her the usual Weasley jumper, with the large H on the front. There was one parcel left, no tag, no card, no name.  
  
Hermione slowly opened the fist-sized packet and pulled away the paper. It was a muggle jewellry box, silver, with a twisting pattern engraved. Atop the lid, was engraved in delicate writing, 'Hermione'.  
  
"Open it. Is there anything inside?" Ginny asked excitedly.  
  
Hermione bit down on her lip, she didn't like surprises. The hinges creaked slightly as Hermione pushed back the lid and neatly displayed inside were a small note, a ring of white gold with a single emerald, and a pair of matching earrings. She pulled the note out, hoping it would give some idea as to who it was from.  
  
Hermione,  
  
I hope you like this. It took me a long time to chose, but I think I got the right ones. I do not want to keep myself secret, but as you will probably open it before the other Gryffindors, I will wait until later.  
  
YSA.  
  
"What is 'YSA'" Ginny asked.  
  
"Your secret admirer. It's a muggle term used for someone who likes another but doesn't want to be known just yet." Harry replied.  
  
"Ooo, Hermione has a secret admirer." Seamus laughed, "Who do you think it is?"  
  
"Knowing my luck of late, Malfoy." Hermione smiled, joking.  
  
"Or Snape, god knows he would be a hilarious secret admirer." Neville smiled as they joined the conversation.  
  
"Don't jinx me." Hermione said, not really feeling what she said, "It could be a Slytherin due to the colours, but then, that might just be a coincident."  
  
Packing up their presents and taking them back to their rooms, they met again in the bottom of the tower and headed down to the Hall for breakfast. It didn't matter to them that it was eleven by that time, they just wanted to eat.  
  
Hermione had slipped the ring onto her finger before leaving her room, finding that it fit well on her right-index finger.  
  
~~~~  
  
The Hall was still busy, strangely enough, because most of the third year students hadn't gone out to play in the snow like the others. Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Neville and Seamus all sat together at the Gryffindor table, slowly eating the breakfast before them. As they were finishing, Draco and a group of younger Slytherin girls entered. The pain on his face obvious, all could see that Draco just wanted to be left alone. He walked straight up to Hermione, smiling forcably.  
  
"Merry Christmas. By the way, nice ring." Draco said.  
  
"Merry Christmas Malfoy. Nice fanclub." Hermione replied.  
  
Draco flicked one of their wandering hands away from his shoulder before turning to Harry, who hadn't bothered to look up at the Slytherin, "I'll see you on the pitch this afternoon."  
  
Harry grunted rudely and still didn't look up. Draco shook his head and strode away, the girls following him quickly.  
  
"He noticed the ring Hermione." whispered Ginny, "I think it was from Draco. Mind you, if he wasn't a Malfoy, or a Slytherin, that wouldn't be such a bad thing."  
  
Hermione looked Ginny straight in the eyes, finally catching her drift. She laughed, "No, I suppose not. He'd still be Draco fucking Malfoy though."  
  
~~~~  
  
After brunch, they all went outside to make snowmen before the Quidditch game. Almost all of the teams members had stayed at Hogwarts over the holiday, so Dumbledore and McGonagall had agreed that they would have a game to entertain them. Draco and Harry were both Captain and Seeker of their respective Houses, and still, Gryffindor wiped the pitch with the Slytherins.  
  
Hermione was putting the final touches on her muggle snow-woman and her pet cat. Incidentally, the woman looked alot like her and the cat, Crookshanks, who was running around the grounds, chasing some birds who flew around the rafters of the outside corridors.  
  
"Muggle-cloning ourselves are we?" Draco mused, happier now that he had lost his fanclub of girls.  
  
"Only so there are two of me to kick your ass today, not that I need the help." Harry sneered.  
  
"Well then." Draco smiled slyly, taking out his wand, which made them all respond threatened.  
  
With a few simple words, the snow by Hermione's creation molded itself into an almost exact replica of Draco, right down to the last strand of hair and the scar beneath his left eye. He had been given that scar by his father, during the discussion that got him killed. The Draco Snowman smiled slyly, like the real thing, leaning on a walking stick.  
  
Hermione looked at Draco, the frustration building quickly, "Draco, let's walk a moment. There are some things I wish to know."  
  
Harry stared at Hermione with a blank expression. What was going through his mind at the time, only he knew, and Hermione didn't think that she really wanted to know.  
  
"Of course." Draco nodded, offering her his arm.  
  
Hermione took Draco's arm and they walked a little way away before she motioned him to sit on one of the stone seats in the courtyard. She however did not sit, not caring to take long with this conversation.  
  
"From what you have told me Draco, you know where my room is, right?" Hermione asked.  
  
Draco only nodded, his sly expression becoming confusion.  
  
"Tonight, after everyone has gone to bed. Meet me there. I want to know everything, everything you have ever wished to tell me, but never could." Hermione said firmly, turning to walk away.  
  
Draco caught her gloved hand in his, pulling her back and standing up, so when she caught her balance, their noses were tip to tip. He leaned to whisper in her ear, his breath warm down her neck as he spoke, "Are you sure you want to know everything? I don't think you are ready for the extent of what I know, like, that present you recieved this morning. It may not be from me, but I know who it is from and yes, it is one of the Slytherins... technically. Although, he is alot more soft-hearted than you think, and would understand if there was another who your heart belonged to."  
  
Hermione pulled her hand from his, leaving her glove behind. 'Tonight', she mouthed, walking away to rejoin her friends.  
  
~~~~  
  
The Quidditch match was quite spectacular, the Slytherins on Firebolt 9's and the Gryffindors on the latest racing broom, the Speedmaster 97. Draco, for once, gave Harry a run for his money, darting off one way suddenly in an attempt to break his focus. The Slytherin Chasers, were fumbling the quaffle the whole match, their fingers frozen beneath their gloves, which gave Gryffindor an easy win. Draco might have caught the Snitch, due to Harry's glasses fogging up at the wrong time, but still, it wasn't enough. Gryffindor won the match, 460 - 270, slaughtering the Slytherin team by 190 points.  
  
Afterwards, no matter where in the school you went, if there was a single Slytherin student around, there were Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students laughing and making fun of the fact that they had been wiped out at the game. Although some of the teachers didn't like the teasing, they let it slip, except of course Severus Snape, who was furious about the loss and could be found after the game screaming and swearing at Draco about how he should have done better and caught the Snitch sooner. If Professor Snape walked past a group of students who were making fun of the Slytherin team, he would hand them all detentions.  
  
When he arrived at the Great Hall, he found Harry, Hermione and Ginny laughing about the fact that Slytherin got beaten. Promptly, he handed Harry and Ginny detentions, but walked away after that, not giving Hermione one of them.  
  
"Wow. What's crawled up his arse and died?" Ginny asked, tearing up the detention slips and throwing them away.  
  
"You know Snape, Ginny. If Slytherin are in trouble, he runs to their side, damn trecherous spy." Harry snarled.  
  
"How come Hermione didn't get a slip?" Ginny asked.  
  
Hermione shrugged, "Who knows. I really don't give a shit anymore. I'm sick of not knowing what the fuck is going on around here. I'm getting some answers tonight. I'll have to speak to Draco about all this nonsense, he seems like he's willing to talk to me at the moment."  
  
"Don't throw your life away by talking to him." Harry urged, "You never know what he might try to get one over on you Hermione."  
  
"Don't worry Harry, I have no emotions to be played with anymore. Why do you think when... oh hang on... I never told you about that did I?" Hermione thought aloud.  
  
"About what? You and Draco? Doing something together?" Harry asked, his eyes narrowing angrily.  
  
"No Harry, it's not bad. The night after the feast at the beginning of school this year, I couldn't sleep all night, and so, at dawn, I went down to the Prefect's bathroom to relax a little. Draco was there, and we started talking, but he started to get wierd on me, started saying there were things I should know, but I didn't want to hear them. I'm starting to think I need to know these things." Hermione tried to explain.  
  
"When are you going to talk to Draco? I want to be there." Harry said flatly.  
  
"No Harry, I can look after myself. It's not like he's the male version of a veela. And anyway, it's Draco, have I ever even hinted at being interested in him?" Hermione asked, knowing what Harry's answer would be.  
  
"No you haven't. Sorry, I just..." Harry left it hanging.  
  
"I know, you don't want anything to happen to me after last year. I know how to take care of myself." Hermione assured him, "I'll talk to Draco in my own time."  
  
~~~~  
  
Before everyone went to bed that night, Hermione was nervous, and quiet. She mulled situations over in her mind, what might happen when Draco appeared at her door later on.  
  
"Merry Christmas guys, sweet dreams." Hermione said as they wandered off to bed.  
  
The common room was silent, except for the faint crackling of wood burning in the fire. Hermione sat for only a moment before standing and moving up to her room. She closed and locked the door behind her as she entered and looked down at what she was wearing. It would do, she was only meeting Draco.  
  
Hermione was at her desk, working on some particularly hard Potions homework when the knocking at her door came. It startled her, having not heard a sound for awhile, other than her quill scraping on the parchment. She stood from the high-backed chair, smoothed down her short skirt, fiddled with her straightened hair and unlocked the door, opening it quietly and letting Draco in. She made sure the door was locked behind him.  
  
Draco was looking around the room, a slight, almost normal smile upon his pale lips as their eyes met, "Where do you want me to start?"  
  
'On the bed, shirt off, those hungry eyes of yours on me alone.' Hermione thought, biting her lip as she silenced her thought, "Wherever you think is best."  
  
Hermione sat on the edge of her bed, watching as Draco sat in the chair by her desk.  
  
"Ok. The jewellry came from Severus, that I think is probably the most important thing for you to know. The most important thing for me to tell you is that I... I can't say it." Draco started, blushing as he went to reveal his secret.  
  
"Take your time Draco, I have all night." Hermione said, inwardly shocked that Snape was interested in her that way, but not wanting to show Draco that.  
  
"I'm not what you think I am. Lucius wasn't my real father, Severus was. He and my mother had an affair and I was born. Severus knows that, which is partly why Voldemort was intent on me being a Death Eater, because my biological father had failed him and become a spy for Dumbledore. I was told of my heritage just before Lucius tried to convince me, which is why I said no." Draco paused a moment to get his thoughts together, his cold eyes trained on Hermione, "I'm not the snide person you think I am, and neither is Severus. Severus is actually a very caring man, if you catch him at the right time. Not all Slytherins are pure evil."  
  
"How many people have you told this?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You are the first one, not including Dumbledore. Although, he already knew." Draco replied, "I think the emotions thing runs in my blood, because I feel the same was as Severus, about you that is. That's why I was following you that night. I wanted to ask you out, but I knew you would say no. I still had to ask you because I know you are a compassionate person and would understand that I have feelings too. Severus told me of his passion not long after Ron was killed, and that's when I regretted not saying anything to you when I had the chance. There I said it."  
  
Hermione was speechless, how did she manage to get in this situation? She slipped off the bed and started to pace the room, her arms firmly crossed across her chest. She could feel Draco's eyes following her, watching her. She stopped pacing as she came to where he sat, having not thought a single thing and watched as he stood.  
  
There was something there she couldn't explain going on in her head, something not even she could hear. She could feel the cloth of Draco's shirt pass her hand as she wrapped her arm around his waist, bringing them together so they could feel each other's breath on their skin. Hermione leant over to his ear and whispered, "Don't make me do this. I know what you are Draco, I know what your mother is."  
  
Draco gasped audibly, stepping back from Hermione's loose grasp, "How do you know that? I have never told anyone what my mother is."  
  
"There are certain things I saw that time in the Prefect's bathroom, that point straight to one thing." Hermione replied, turning away from him, and closing her eyes, the memory of Draco's bare chest flashing before her eyes.  
  
"I was hoping you wouldn't see that." Draco sighed, moving back infront of her, "I do not do it intentionally, it's like the girls that hang around me. I know they only do it because of what I am, and I hate it. I have never tried to draw you in, knowing that you would respect me less than what you already did if you found out. Not even just now have I tried."  
  
"I just don't know if I can handle knowing that you could lure me at any time. It makes me uncomfortable." Hermione said.  
  
"You joked this afternoon about me being part veela, but I never realised that you might have actually known." Draco mused, a smile spreading across his lips.  
  
"Why am I bothering to say these things? I know what I want, but it doesn't mean I'm able to handle what I feel." Hermione rhetorically asked, looking Draco straight in his steel eyes.  
  
She stood before him, looking directly into his eyes and not thinking a single thing. She leant forwards, leaving a kiss upon his white cheek and turned away again.  
  
The room was silent for a long time afterwards, Hermione standing only inches away from Draco, her back turned.  
  
"Do you want me to stay?" Draco asked, sounding worried.  
  
"Yes, please stay. I just don't exactly know what to do about what I'm feeling right now." Hermione smiled, moving to sit on her bed, her legs crossed awkwardly.  
  
"Take all the time you need Hermione, I have nowhere else to be, and I'm sure one sleepless night won't help. It's not like it ever has before." Draco smiled, sitting beside her on the bed.  
  
For reasons Hermione could not gather, a single action ran over and over in her head. She knew full well that she had strong, undeniable feelings for this young man, but her concience kept bringing her back to the fact that if she made anymore moves on him, that she would not be able to stop herself. After fighting in her head for atleast five minutes, which seemed to her, to be a lifetime, it happened.  
  
In fear of never having the chance again, Hermione shifted her position sitting on the bed, to face Draco as well as possible, seeing as though her legs hung over the side. Without another hesitation, she pounced, doing what came first to mind. Slowly, she moved closer to him, shuffling along the bed, she was sure he was reciprocating the movement in her direction. The tips of their noses touched, almost playing with each other as Hermione's head tipped to the side slightly to accomodate this feature. And finally their lips kissed. Hermione had never kissed before, never anything, unless you counted on the cheek, which she certainly didn't. As their lips worked against each other and themselves, Draco felt the passion of Hermione's tongue, flicking delicately at his and gently moved against it, closing his eyes to react on senses rather than sight.  
  
As they kissed, and it must have lasted atleast a few minutes, because Hermione was rather breathless, the tip of her tongue touched against something almost sharp, maybe a filling in one of his teeth, but Hermione knew better. She pulled away sharply, her tongue scraping against the foreign object in his mouth and stood up, moving away from him cautiously.  
  
"How could you? Get out!" Hermione said, pointing at her door.  
  
"Hermione, please, let me explain." Draco begged, standing and walking towards her.  
  
"No Draco. I can understand if you wouldn't tell me about the veela in you, but this is something else all together. Get the hell out of here and don't ever speak to me again. I swear if I ever see you again, closer than ten metres to me, I will shoot you down where you stand." Hermione growled, the small wet tears starting to casscade from her eyes.  
  
Draco hung his head, almost in shame as he went, unlocking the door and leaving straight away. Hermione locked the door behind him and slumped, what was she in for now? The tears continued to casscade down her face. The warm taste of blood had started to fill up her mouth, the tip of her tongue having been cut. Out of instinct, she swallowed the blood and looked in teh mirror at her tongue. It was a neat, yet fairly deep cut, straight as a pin and twice as wide. She knew what this meant. Draco really was more than he seemed, just like he had said.  
  
Now she was even more confused about her feelings. What if this new side of Draco was the one that had drawn her to him? No, she would go with her second option. It seemed more viable now there was no first option. Not that Hermione had ever thought about it before, but she wouldn't, nay, couldn't date a vampire, not even one as alluring as Draco.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Please read and review, I'd love to hear what you think... if it's nice... maybe... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Your Worst Enemy Can Also Be Your Best F...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, unfortunately, that privelage belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I do however own the story line and any ideas going with it. Please don't sue because I am only a poor girl whose imagination cannot come up with any original ideas for a world she could write in.  
  
Love and Other Passions - Chapter Three - Your Worst Enemy Can Also Be Your Best Friend.  
  
Hermione didn't sleep that night, the possibilities running over in her mind, playing with the ring she was wearing until the burning in her newest wound became too much.  
  
Taking herself through the silent corridors of the school, Hermione walked quickly, fooling herself by thinking that the quicker she got to Madame Pomfrey, the better her chances of survival were. Hermione reached the hospital wing's doors, large brown-stained wood, her heart beating faster and heavier than ever before. Her hand lifted to the door handle, as she prepared to open it, when in the back of her head, she heard the familiar voice of her concience.  
  
"You tell... we will be outcast... you will... you will never finish.... your schooling.... and you won't.... won't let that happen..... will you?"  
  
Her concience disappeared quickly as it came and Hermione let her hand drop. There was no way that anyone, maybe not even Dumbledore, would let her stay a student at Hogwarts, because she had no control over what she might become. And although she couldn't stand him, or what he had done to her, she couldn't take away Draco's onlly opportunity to complete his schooling.  
  
Where would she go? What could she do? Maybe... just maybe... there was only one place she could go. To him? That was the only option left.  
  
~~~~  
  
She rapped gently on the stone door, hoping her light tap would reverberate into the room beyond. And she waited, leaning against the wall across the corridor as the cold stone froze her skin. It took him a few minutes, but eventually, Severus appeared at the door. His silver and green boxers clung to muscular, unshaven thighs and a barely covering green satin dressing gown had clumsily been slipped over his shoulders.  
  
Severus' eyebrows raised slightly, his lips forming an amused smile, "Miss Granger..." he mused, "How... nice... to see you."  
  
"Not to sound forced, but... can I please come in before someone finds me out of bed at this time? I think Dumbledore would find it amusing that I was found talking to you at this time of night." Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes... come in." Severus smiled, moving out of the doorway as he rubbed one eye.  
  
Hermione walked into the dimly lit room, finding a seat by a huge stone desk and sitting, her legs slightly crossed.  
  
"What brings you here at this time?" Severus asked, pouring two glasses of pumpkin juice and handing her one.  
  
"You know full well what brings me here. Your son told me Sev..." Hermione stopped for a moment, "Pro... what am I supposed to call you?"  
  
"Call me Severus. I have no son Hermione, and never have I been in love." his eyebrows narrowed and there was venom in his tone.  
  
"The bird chirped and then did this." Hermione replied firmly, and feeling very silly, poked her tongue out at him, showing him the still-bleeding wound.  
  
Severus' face dropped, and his eyes flashed with sudden knowledge of his son, "You chose him and he didn't tell you?"  
  
Hermione nodded, sipping her juice. It stung the wound on her tongue and she started to see whispers of blood appear in the juice.  
  
"So now you know, and... did you see Madame Pomfrey about it?" Severus asked, indicating the wound.  
  
"No, I can't. If they know what has happened, then both Draco and I will be expelled. I want to finish my schooling Severus." Hermione whispered.  
  
"Good, good. Have you tasted any blood but your own?" he asked.  
  
"No, I know how it works Severus. I'm not what muggles call a 'book-worm' for nothing." Hermione sighed.  
  
"So you are taking death over undeath and expulsion?" Severus asked, confused.  
  
"No, I'm looking for another way out." Hermione asked, "Do you know of one? I thought you would be my only option, you being the Potions Master and all."  
  
Serverus sighed, "I only wish there was something I could do Hermione. I couldn't save my own son when he was first born, and now you. Why is it that everyone that comes close to me ends up having their life ruined?"  
  
"I have never been close to you Severus, what are you going on about?" Hermione questioned him.  
  
"It started with Narcissa, Draco's mother, she was bitten while pregnant with Draco, which is how he ended up with the affliction. And now you, after I decided to act on my feelings, with your present this day, you have been bitten. It seems a never-ending cycle." Severus explained.  
  
"There has to be some way that we can take back what has happened." Hermione urged.  
  
"If there was, I would give it to you straight away." Severus said, his head hanging.  
  
Hermione watched him carefully as he took out a book or two from his extensive library and started to flick through the pages. There was definately something alluring about her Potions Master, in those boxers, the muscles in his arms and chest twitching each time he turned a page or changed a book. She felt that way again, as she had with Draco. Only now it was more pronounced, more mature, as if Draco were only a plaything whereas Severus were a man, an older man, experienced and fine-tuned.  
  
She stood, pulling her skirt down at the back where it had crumpled and stepped towards him, the glass of pumpkin juice barely held by her fingers. Just as he slammed the third book closed, the glass fell, smashing across the stone floor and spreading pumpking juice splatters up the side of her leg. Hermione ignored this, taking the book from his hands and putting it on a pile of other works. She straddled his lap, not entirely sure what she was going to do next, and with her arms around his neck, she kissed him, slowly at first.  
  
Severus, not caring for tomorrow, as his love, or was it lust? for her being so great, held her close, responding to each kiss with more passion. His hand groped at her thigh, pushing the skirt towards the slim waist and he roughly pulled her plain white shirt from where it was tucked in. It moved towards her breast, gently feeling around her skin as they kissed. Wrapping her waist in his arm, he stood, carrying her across the room to where his four-poster bed sat, gently laying her down among the crumpled sheets.  
  
She could feel him touching her in a distant way, as though this was what she needed to make it through. His hands feeling, sensing her every itch, they tore away the shirt, buttons flying to hit the wall across the way. Her chest heaved, begging him to explore her many curves, and he replied, leaving her lips behind as he kissed down her neck and towards the full bosom, entrapped between a layer of white-laced bra. Unlatching the front, his hand moved to the left, while the sweet warmth of his breath moved across her cold skin to the right.  
  
A small gasp left her lips as his fingers took the nipple, teasing it gently, and his pointed tongue flicked snake-like at the other. His mouth closed over the nipple, suckling gently like a child. Hermione could not hold herself any longer, no matter how distant. Taking hold of the cool skin of his hand, she ran it down her waist and hitching her skirt, placed it over her panties, masaging the hand urgently, wanting. It was then she realised what had troubled her so long and how to repair the damage done by leaving her feelings so long.  
  
~~~~  
  
Ginny knocked on Hermione's door for the fifth time that morning, before walking away sullenly. The two of them were supposed to be revising for Ginny's half-year exams today, although the day after christmas, they had both agreed that if they did one a day every few days before school went back, then Ginny would have no trouble passing her tests.  
  
'Maybe she got up early to get a good start.' Ginny thought.  
  
Harry, Seamus and Neville had all gone down to breakfast fairly early that morning, being male, their stomachs were growling like they had been starved for the first 15 years of their lives. Ginny had slept in, and now, couldn't find any of them. She decided to make her way to the Great Hall, needing something to supress the stabbing pains of hunger in her belly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Be nice and R&R this fiction please? I promise not to be nasty if you do! *takes note of her crossed fingers* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. After The Fact

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, unfortunately, that privelage belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I do however own the story line and any ideas going with it. Please don't sue because I am only a poor girl whose imagination cannot come up with any original ideas for a world she could write in.  
  
Love and Other Passions - Chapter Four - After The Fact.  
  
She sighed, cuddling to her the softness. Her eyes slowly opened, realising that it wasn't what she originally thought, and with the smell of bacon and eggs filling her nostrils, her mind was clouded with confusion. On the other side of the room, sat Severus, head down, quill in hand, he looked like he was marking homework. He looked over to the movement on the bed as Hermione sat up, a smile adorning his face.  
  
"Good morning sleepy-head." he chuckled, bringing over a tray of fresh breakfast.  
  
Hermione looked around, smiling softly, almost embarrassed, "Did I? Really... oh sweet Merlin."  
  
"I think I might have a partial solution for your problem." Severus smiled, sitting on the bed as Hermione ate.  
  
"Mmm?" Hermione asked, sounding urgent, her mouth full of food.  
  
"I wrote a friend of mine last night after you fell asleep." Severus blushed a crimson red, "And I recieved his reply this morning. We may have an extremely rare potion that can't cure the affliction, but will subdue the urge to bite people. Though, it has to be administered once a week, otherwise you will go on a rampage."  
  
"I'm not afflicted Severus, the only one that will help is Draco." Hermione sighed, masaging her head where an ache had started to form.  
  
"You lost contact with reality last night, didn't you?" Severus sighed, "I should explain. After you seduced me, and we... umm... you bit me and offered what was left of your blood to me."  
  
Hermione chewed on the bacon for only a second more before realising how bland and tasteless it was in her mouth. She spat it very unlady-like back onto the plate, "All three of us are.... infected?"  
  
Severus nodded, starting to look very solemn. A loud banging at the door broke the uneasy silence that had started to plague the room.  
  
"Hide under the covers. I'll try to get rid of them as fast as possible." Severus whispered to her, taking the tray and putting it back on the stone table.  
  
Hermione breathed shallowly, trying not to make her prescence known as she heard the door creak open and some muffled talking. The door slammed suddenly, sending shivers down her spine, and she could hear the conversation more clearly.  
  
"Where is she Severus? Ginny Weasley has been looking for her all morning, and you are the only person I can think of who would have seen her after I did." she heard Draco question his father as though he were only a lackey.  
  
"Draco, what you did to her was completely unreasonable. I'm not going to tell you where she is, not until you calm down and tell me why you did it." Severus replied, his voice slightly raised in anger.  
  
"It was an accident, I didn't mean to bite her tongue. It was a second's loss of control, nothing more. She hasn't... died, has she?" Draco asked, sounding concerned.  
  
"No, no. She did something the same as you did. Through her newly formed vampiric instinct, she went and bit another to survive. How are we supposed to keep this a secret if you go around biting people?" Severus asked, his feet tapping against the stone floor as he walked.  
  
"Who did she bite? Was it anyone important?" Draco asked.  
  
"No, not really. It was someone who knows how do deal with interuptions. Merlin knows he's had enough of them in his lifetime." Severus sighed.  
  
"I... I really should be going. I have to finish your damn homework for next week." Draco said, starting to walk away.  
  
"Draco, before you go. If you do see Hermione, don't talk to her just yet, she has to get used to her new frame of mind. Oh, and I might have a form of partial cure, come see me tomorrow and I'll tell you more about it." Severus warned him.  
  
Hermione heard the stone door slam shut as Draco left and slowly shuffled out from the covers, looking at Severus sternly, disapprovingly, "Why did you lie to him?"  
  
"Because if he had found out you and I were together last night, then... I would never be able to save him from the curse. Draco may seem shallow, but he is also very easily angered." Severus sighed, "Plus when you would have come out from under the covers wearing nothing, I think he would have probably blown his top."  
  
Hermione looked under the covers to see that Severus was right on the mark about how much she wore and blushed, "Maybe I should go, after all, I was supposed to be helping Ginny with her half-yearly revision."  
  
"You might want to see about a change of clothes first. Dobby can help us there. He knows all about Draco and I, and seems awfully eager to help at times." Severus smiled.  
  
There was a crackling of air and in the middle of the room stood the house elf, hands rubbing together eagerly, "Yes Severus, how can Dobby help you?"  
  
"Go to Hermione's room and grab her a change of clothes and a towel. She has joined the family due to Draco's inability to keep himself under control." Severus smiled, "Thankyou Dobby."  
  
"Yes Severus." another crackling of air and he was gone, returning quickly with the items requested.  
  
Dobby left soon afterwards, back to the Hogwarts kitchen that was his home.  
  
"Here." Severus said, the soft look on his face saying more than his words ever could.  
  
"Maybe... one more time before I go?" Hermione asked, a mischeivous smile on her face.  
  
~~~~  
  
Days turned to weeks, flying faster than a broom, and before she knew it, Hermione was about to start her O.W.L.'s. She had studied harder than ever, wanting to show them all that even with the affliction, which only she, Severus, Draco and Dobby knew of, she could still be her usual self and receive the highest grades in her year.  
  
The dreams and visions of Ron, which had plagued her sleep for many months before, had rather than scare her, started to comfort her in some sadistic way. They had become a comfortable part of her life, which, although she had never asked for, she would just have to live with.  
  
Severus had gotten the recipe for the potion his friend had found, and made three large batches, so that, rather than come to him for administration, they could do it on their own. And though, Hermione had only seen Severus during potions class during that time, she knew that he still thought of her. She wished to be with him alone, every minute that she sat in the dungeon, listening to his baratone voice sing praise to the Slytherins and curse Harry for his lack of knowledge and she for knowing too much. Although, every time that he barrated her, she could see the glimmer of a smile on his lips and twinkle in his eyes.  
  
The morning of their first exam, Hermione injected herself with the liquid which kept her secret just that and wandered down to the Great Hall, eating very little, as she had for weeks now, and moved outside into the sunlight. Luckily, the potion allowed her to live a normal life, as though she were human, and having no ill-effects from the usual vampiric tendancies. She could stand in sunlight, smell garlic, even smile without anyone knowing otherwise. The only thing it did not do, was return her now pasty white skin back to it's original colour and give her back her long lost heart- beat  
  
"Hermione, did you have something to eat?" Harry asked her, wandering over, the usual worried look on his face.  
  
"Yes, I ate." Hermione smiled weakly to him.  
  
"You aren't looking any better." Harry replied.  
  
"I feel fine Harry, please, don't pester me about how I look. I have never felt better in my life." Hermione smiled, although she knew she lied.  
  
Her insides churned as they tried to digest the little human food she had eaten, making her feel bloated and sickly. There was a single time when she felt better, that night, which seemed a life-time ago now, when she and her love had revealed their true feelings. Unthinking, she played with the ring, which still sat on her thin finger.  
  
"Have you worked out who gave it to you yet?" Harry asked, noticing her action.  
  
"No...and I doubt I ever will." Hermione sighed, looking around to the other students on the grass, also waiting for Professor McGonagall to come and get them for their first exam.  
  
She saw Draco, sitting on a stone bench alone, his fingers twiddling to take up the time. Harry had wandered away to talk to Neville and Seamus by then, so she felt it safe to wander his way and have some form of brief discussion with him, after all, it had been such a long time since they had spoken. As she approached him, his eyes lifted, the cold hunger that would normally make her stop, passing straight through her and barely even registering in her mind.  
  
"Nervous?" Hermione asked, sitting beside him.  
  
"Not really, no matter what I get, I will still be me, and you know what that entails." Draco sighed.  
  
"You could still take the Malfoy place at the Governor's table for Hogwarts. After all, you did refuse your father, and though that may not make you much of a Malfoy, you still wear the name. Others might see you as a new sort in the Malfoy line, one that isn't so trecherous." Hermione suggested.  
  
"Oh yes, and then let us tell them that neither am I a Malfoy, but I am not even human." Draco whispered, "I don't even count as one quarter human anymore Hermione. You atleast are still human bitten by vampire."  
  
"If you are going to be snide about it, then I will just leave." Hermione said, "I am atleast trying to make amends for what happened."  
  
"What?! By fucking my father and making him what I am?" Draco asked, looking sternly at her.  
  
"I can't help what my heart feels. And if Severus had wanted to, he would have, as soon as I bit him, done what I did to you. Oh, and just for your own information, I have never fucked your father, it was more than that and since that single night, I have never been in a room alone with him." Hermione snarled at him, standing and walking away.  
  
That would be the last time Hermione spoke to Draco before their last year at Hogwarts ended. On the last day of school, Hermione was offered the position as Muggle Studies Professor, as the previous teacher was retiring. Hermione took the position as fast as possible, knowing only that staying at Hogwarts would possibly save her life from becoming any worse. She had lost the man she once thought she might have loved, Draco, he was gone from her, because of his own self-pity. The man she knew she loved, Severus, had not welcomed her to his arms for such a long time, she had forgotten the feeling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: R&R please! briskit. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. As Time Goes On, Why Do I Still Hate Mys...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, unfortunately, that privelage belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I do however own the story line and any ideas going with it. Please don't sue because I am only a poor girl whose imagination cannot come up with any original ideas for a world she could write in.  
  
Love and Other Passions - Chapter Five - As Time Goes On, Why Do I Still Hate Myself?  
  
Five years later...  
  
~~~~  
  
The main corridor of Hogwarts was a shambles, students running every which way, most moving towards the main doors to go home for the summer holidays. Hermione stood at the doors to the Great Hall, watching them with no feeling in her heart. She had her own worries on her mind. There was a reunion for all students at the school in 1995 coming in a week, and Hermione wondered if she would actually know anyone who turned up.  
  
In the five years that had passed, alot had happened to Hermione and the wizarding world. In her second year as Professor Granger, Lord Voldemort had struck for the final time. The good magic-folk of the world had been ready for him and his group this time, amassing a huge band of witches and wizards to fight him. She had lost Harry in this war, and most of her other friends, whom she had made in her years as teacher and student at Hogwarts. Voldemort was cut down and the most powerful of their kind made certain he would never come back. Hermione had been devastated by the loss, since she had not spoken to Harry since their last day of school.  
  
Draco weighed heavily on her mind also, having not seen him since then either. She had no idea whether he had even joined in the fighting, on either side, as there had been no word of him. Severus had fought, coming face to face with the bastard himself, and living, which was a tale that he supposed he would never have been able to tell before that day. Although Hermione still held strong feelings for Severus, they had not met in that way since that night all those years ago, and she regretting in thinking it, but she missed him dearly as though he had been her lover for many years. She had never found another man whom she thought could match Severus' appeal, his strength and most certainly never match his knowledge.  
  
Hermione sighed heavily as the last of the students left for the Hogwarts Express and turned away from the happy scene, still believing that she could never find love again, or a joy to make all things right. She still injected herself, with the serum that kept her vampiric urges at bay, knowing that if she laxed in those for only a moment, she would find herself in an even worse place that she already was.  
  
Wandering through the now silent halls towards her room on the fifth floor, Hermione watched the cold stone floor, likening it to the grey of Draco's eyes, the hunger in her heart and the love she once knew that was no more. These depressing thoughts had become the norm in her life, and although it did not show on the outside, she knew that it would eventually one day and she would have to leave her position at Hogwarts and look for comfort in some other part of the world.  
  
As she walked towards her room, she didn't notice the pair of eyes staring at her from the rafters above, nor the beat of wings as the eyes took on personality and moved in the opposite direction to her. She didn't even notice the heavy beat of footsteps until she had bumped into the figure they belonged to. Lifting her eyes, she saw the black cloak, with the high neck-covering collar, black waves framing a paled face and it wasn't until she looked to the equally dark orbs that she focused and recognised the one she had knocked.  
  
"Sorry Severus." Hermione blurted, bending to help him clean up the spray of papers she had unintentionally pushed from his arms.  
  
"Don't mention it Hermione." he replied, his voice sending shivers up her spine, until she remembered that she had a query to put to him.  
  
"Can you help me with a question I have sometime soon?" Hermione asked, handing the parchment she had collected.  
  
"S...sure." Severus stammered. He had never done that infront of her before, and although she had heard rumors that he had a stutter since he was a child, this was the first time she had ever encountered it.  
  
"It's got to do with... the thing that..." Hermione started to explain.  
  
"Come with me to my room, we can talk there." Severus suggested.  
  
Hermione nodded and followed him, not really watching anything, like she was when she first bumped into him. Her eyes watches his feet, down the stairs in into the dungeon, moving slowly above his knees at the door to the Potions classroom and when they reached his personal rooms, moving towards his groin. She stopped and looked away, trying to keep her mind on what she was there for. Although, she had noticed the tension in his pants, and couldn't lie to herself about her own condition.  
  
Severus placed the papers on his desk and sat on the tall chair, looking at her strangely, as if to ask why she was there.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I blanked for a second there. Um, this serum we're using, is there any possibility that we could start to become immune to it?" Hermione said, not looking at him at all, thinking that might be the best way to avert the thoughts she knew would come to her.  
  
"No, because it is mixed with blood, and we don't normally carry any in our system that is ours alone, there is no way that we could. Was that all?" Severus asked, trying to draw her eyes to his.  
  
"Yeah, I'll leave you alone now so you can get on with whatever you were doing." Hermione mumbled, heading for the door.  
  
Just as she was about to close the door, she heard Severus call to her, "Wait, Hermione... we really do need to talk."  
  
Hermione stepped back into the room and closed the door behind her, waiting for what Severus had to say.  
  
"I do not entirely know why things have worked out the way they have, but I would like you to know that I still have strong feelings for you." Severus said, his face emotionless.  
  
"And I you, but I do not think that we could rekindle what we had that night." Hermione replied.  
  
"I don't expect to Hermione, I want you, not the sex." Severus said firmly.  
  
Hermione was flustered, she couldn't think. So many months of feeling nothing but deep depression had blocked her mind from considering that this moment would ever happen and now that it had, Hermione had no idea what to do or say.  
  
"I... Severus, I'm sorry, but..." Hermione started to say, but before she could get the words out, ran out the door.  
  
Hermione fled from the room, the emotional stakes too high. After all these years, Severus was finally making a stand and doing something about it, but it had been so long. Could she deal with the possibility of having her heart crushed again?  
  
She slammed the door behind her, falling on her neatly made bed and crying. Exhausted from that alone, she fell asleep without a moments hesitation. It was all too much.  
  
~~~~  
  
It must have been hours, because the room was dark, lit only by a few candles, which Dobby most likely, would have lit for her. He had been her only hope of sanity, the only person who listened to her and knew what she felt. Not even Severus had tried to comfort her after Harry's death. Dobby on the other hand, had been quite fond of Harry, especially after he saved him from the clutches of Lucius Malfoy in their second year at Hogwarts. He had done everything in his house elf power to make the time less painful, to ease some of the hurt that had almost consumed Hermione.  
  
She had a short, uneasy shower, quickly dressing and making her way to the Great Hall, where she sat, playing wizard's chess against herself to pass the time. Hermione had seen Severus pass the doors on more than one occasion, sometimes looking into the hall, other times, he seemed intent on whatever he was reading. She tried her hardest to ignore him.  
  
"Hermione, we have a problem." Severus called as he entered the Hall, flagged by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, two faces Hermione had not seen in more than a few years.  
  
"What, Draco's back?" Hermione asked, sounding more than a little uninterested.  
  
"There's a vampire on the grounds. Remus found some partially eaten birds and rabbits near the edge of the forest." Sirius replied, looking at her worried.  
  
"So how am I supposed to help? Wave my wand say abra ka-fucking-dabra and make them disappear?" Hermione sarcastically spat in Severus' direction.  
  
"Hermione, don't worry, Albus just thought that you would enjoy the lesson on how to destroy one." Severus snarled, walking away.  
  
Hermione glanced in their direction, noting the way that Remus looked at her confused and Sirius watched Severus even more confused than Remus.  
  
"Remus, don't say a word. It's been kept a secret for this long, neither of us need it getting around now." Hermione warned.  
  
"I wasn't going to say a thing, but wizards chess is kind of boring to play against yourself, thought you might like a bit of a walk." Remus suggested, gesturing that Sirius go with Severus.  
  
Sirius raced off to catch up with him, leaving Remus alone with Hermione.  
  
"When did it all happen?" Remus asked.  
  
"Which bit? The vampirism or the sexual conflict?" Hermione asked, not looking at him.  
  
"Both." Remus replied, sitting beside her at the table.  
  
Hermione preceeded to tell him about the past six years, which just showed how long it had been since they'd seen each other.  
  
"So how are you coping other than all that you've just told me?" Remus asked.  
  
"I'm coping?" Hermione rhetorically replied.  
  
As she finished the sentence, Severus and Sirius strode into the Hall, dragging a very weak-looking Draco behind them. He struggled to no avail to be free from their grasp.  
  
"We found this stalking a deer by Hagrid's hut." Severus snarled, throwing his side to the floor.  
  
"I must be psychic." Hermione sighed, standing, "What do you reckon? Ran out of serum or just didn't take it?"  
  
"Most likely ran out a long time ago. I don't think he knows where to get all the ingredients, and by the time he would have found them, he would have bitten someone, and he couldn't have lived with that." Severus replied.  
  
Hermione dug a hand into her cloak pocket and threw a small object to Severus, "I always carry one pre-mixed on me, just incase."  
  
Severus shot Draco's system with the potion and pocketed the needle, "Thanks, now we should probably get him out of everyone's sight, otherwise people will start talking."  
  
"I'll help take him. Sirius, stay here and keep Hermione company, maybe you could try to beat her a wizards chess." Remus smiled.  
  
"Don't bet on it." Sirius laughed, obviously slapping Remus on the backside as he passed.  
  
~~~~  
  
Severus was still obviously angry with her the next day when she went to check on Draco. He'd just finished a nightshift, that he and Remus had agreed on. The two of them were going to watch him until he was over the bloodlust that came with being a vampire. Draco on the other hand, was sitting up on the bed, looking reasonably sullen and upset with himself. His cold eyes warmed when he saw Hermione walk in.  
  
"The little twerp's fine." Severus snarled at Hermione.  
  
"Don't you fucking take that tone with me Severus. I'm sick of how you've been treating me for the last five years, and especially in the last week." Hermione warned, her voice raised, "Just because all of a sudden when you want to make a relationship out of one night more years ago than I care to remember, doesn't mean that I'm going to jump in your lap first chance I get."  
  
Severus cringed, although he was usually one mean cookie, he had never seen Hermione this angry before. Sure, he'd seen her get pissed at students who provoked her, but this was something else all together.  
  
Hermione continued, "And just because I don't jump in your lap, doesn't mean I don't love you anymore, or that I wasn't considering the fact that I could actually have a relationship with you. Did you even consider that over the last five years, I have been so emotionless that you scared the living fuck out of me?! Did you consider that maybe I needed some time to think it over?! Did you even consider the fact that I might have gone lesbian without you noticing? After all, all the decent men in my life have either died or fucked me over! Did you think about that?! Oh sweet Merlin no! You just thought with that thing between your legs that all men think is so great! No more Severus. Remember when I told you about how I said to Draco that I never wanted to see him again, the night he bit me, the night that I came to you for help? Well the same goes for you. I never want to see either of you ever again, except in cases where I cannot control the situation. And as far as I'm concerned, any relationship that I have, with anyone... and I mean anyone... certain company excluded of course, being those who haven't shit on me, will be purely business, no personal relationships from me anymore."  
  
She'd finished what she wanted to say, and so promptly, walked out, slamming the door behind her and ran straight to her room to inject herself with the potion. Hermione knew that her bloodlust was the only reason she'd broken there, but that was partly the reason she hadn't administered herself first thing like she usually did. She hadn't told Severus that she was getting worse, or Remus, that she had to give herself the serum every morning, and she didn't intend to, not now, not ever. If she felt the bloodlust coming on, she would give herself a shot and that would be that. And if it ever got so bad that she couldn't handle it, she could always kill herself, it wouldn't make much difference to her world. Hermione had almost no friends left to depend on in her time of need, and of the ones she did have, only one of them actually knew of her affliction.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Please R&R! I know some of the chapters are a bit short, but that's all I could write at the time. briskit. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. A Reunion, Of Sorts

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, unfortunately, that privelage belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I do however own the story line and any ideas going with it. Please don't sue because I am only a poor girl whose imagination cannot come up with any original ideas for a world she could write in.  
  
Love and Other Passions - Chapter Six - A Reunion, Of Sorts.  
  
Ginny ran up the stairs to Hermione's waiting arms, hugging her tightly. They had so little to talk about, but it had been so long. It was obvious to Hermione that Ginny still held scars of Harry's death, and promptly, hadn't gotten out and about in the last few years. Fred and George came with her, each holding out a joke from their shop, which Harry had helped start.  
  
"What are these?" Hermione asked, looking at her hands.  
  
"Ones a tentontongue, last years version..." Fred smiled.  
  
"And the others a.." George started.  
  
"travelling candle that lights itself." Fred finished.  
  
Hermione put on a brave face and almost started to smile. She had missed the twins, they were always so happy and carefree, hiding under each others safety net. The twins laughed, wandering inside to see who else had arrived. By the time all the r.s.v.p'd former students had arrived, Hermione guessed that they would only just fill half of the Great Hall. So many of her friends and school comrades had been met with untimely deaths due to the last great war against Voldemort.  
  
"So, come on Hermione, show me what a teachers personal rooms looks like." Ginny smiled, racing her up the stairs.  
  
Hermione, taking two steps at a time, beat her by half a jump to the fifth floor and turned to her room. She unlocked her rooms and walked in, not looking at the black crow which sat on her windowsill.  
  
"I'll speak to you later Severus, now piss off." Hermione said, wanting so badly to push him out the window.  
  
When the crow had disappeared, Ginny turned to Hermione, surprised and asked, "Severus? As in Snape? What was he doing here?"  
  
"Long story Ginn... I really don't want to go into it just yet, maybe later in the week." Hermione sighed, looking out the window.  
  
"Sure. These rooms are really nice Herm. Better than the ones I'm staying in for the week." Ginny smiled.  
  
"What rooms did they give you? Weren't they just going to use the dorms for all the guests?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, I've got my old dorm. Not very interesting if you ask me." Ginny scoffed, "So what else is there to do here?"  
  
"Not much really, same as what we did over the holidays that we stayed. Mind you, I wouldn't mind seeing if Malfoy has arrived yet." Hermione mused.  
  
"You want to know if he's arrived? I heard he died in the great war, on You- Know-Who's side." Ginny asked, shocked.  
  
"No, he's not dead. I have a very reliable source that says he's only a figment of what he used to be, but he's still very much alive and supposed to be here for the reunion. He was one of the first to say he was going to be here." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Well, I'm going to see who else I can find. You coming?" Ginny asked, moving for the door.  
  
"I'll be down in a second, just have to do something." Hermione smiled, taking out a leaf of paper from the folder on her desk, the same paper her parents gave her for christmas all those years ago, and started to write a page or two letter, telling them how she was going.  
  
After sending the letter with one of the more trusted owls in the owlery, Hermione joined the rest of the former students in the Great Hall, where it was lunch time. She sat at her old spot near the head of the Gryffindor table, next to Ginny, her eyes trained on the pasty skinned figure across the room.  
  
"That's Draco." Hermione whispered to Ginny, indicating which one she meant.  
  
"No way!" Ginny cried, "It can't be! How do you know?"  
  
"The scar under his cold, grey eyes, the way he stands. And I can smell fuckwit from a mile away." Hermione smiled weakly.  
  
"You can what?!" Ginny laughed, almost spitting out her mouthful.  
  
"Oh, hang on... my fuckwit radar is going off again." Hermione said emotionlessly as Severus strode in through the doors of the Great Hall.  
  
Ginny let out a little burst of laughter before silencing herself, "You really do have something against Snape, don't you?"  
  
"If you knew what he did, then you would to." Hermione replied, hoping her eyes would burn a hole in his cloak and make him go away.  
  
"I'm starting to wish I did." Ginny said, hoping Hermione would give something away.  
  
~~~~  
  
Albus and Minerva had made up a timetable for the week, telling the former students which activities would be on and when. There was a trivia night one night and an awards night on the final night before everyone went home. There was a wizards chess tournament one day and a quidditch match on another. Breakfast every day was between eight and nine am, lunch at midday and dinner was to be served promptly at seven in the evening. There were activities galore and everyone started to chatter as they were handed out at dinner that night. After dinner, there was a muggle movie called 'The Witches of Eastwick' which Albus had chosen from Hermione's own video library.  
  
Hermione sat up the back of the Hall for the movie, trying to avoid everyone she possibly could, so that she could sneak out when she got bored. Having seen the movie more than enough times to be able to recite the whole thing in three different languages, Hermione thought that Albus wouldn't mind if she skipped part of the movie.  
  
When they had all settled in, Hermione quietly crept out, making her way for the front doors of the building to go and get some fresh air.  
  
"Hermione, wait up." someone called to her.  
  
As Hermione turned around, she saw Oliver Wood, former Captain and Keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team trying to keep up with her. He was here to referee the Quidditch matches that would take place later in the week. Oliver was now Keeper for England and his favourite team Puddlemere United, having made it big in the sport he loved so much. Oliver had obviously filled out since his days as Gryffindor Keeper, no longer standing as the medium build boy with brown hair.  
  
"Hi Oliver, not fond of muggle movies, huh?" Hermione smiled.  
  
"I've seen a few lately, didn't really like them." Oliver chuckled, following Hermione outside.  
  
There was a cool breeze blowing the leaves around, from across the lake. The stars splashed across the dark sky stood out like tiny lightbulbs trying to work together to light up the room that was the earth. It was a perfectly calm setting, which Hermione was going to make sure she enjoyed.  
  
"I hear you've made it pretty big in Quidditch lately. Picked for the England team three times in a row now." Hermione smiled, sitting on the stone bench by the door.  
  
"Yeah, it's not bad for the boy who used to be knocked off his broom by a bludger every game." Oliver smiled, "I take it you're still working here in Muggle Studies?"  
  
Hermione nodded, "Uh-huh. Five years this year, and that's about all there is to say on that subject. There's not really much happening around here now... with Voldemort and Harry both gone."  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up such a tender subject." Oliver apologised.  
  
"No, it's alright Oliver. I know that Harry will never come back, and there's nothing I can do about it, all I can do is get on with my life. Mind you, we do have another Malfoy in the making. All she needs is the surname and she could be one." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Life Hermione? You don't have one of those." Severus smiled forcably, as he walked past them and out onto the grass, heading for the darkness of the forest, "Oh, I'll have that Grindleberry you need tomorrow."  
  
Hermione's eyebrows narrowed and she turned away from Severus sharply, "Ignore him Oliver, he's still his usual nasty self, even to me."  
  
"What are you using Grindleberry for? Aren't they only used for one type of potion?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Yeah, any potion regarding vampires. I use the unboiled juice as the scent for a moisturiser though." Hermione smiled.  
  
"I've never thought of using Grindleberry for that." Oliver laughed.  
  
"Most people wouldn't. I spend too much time reading books though." Hermione shrugged.  
  
"You haven't changed a bit since I was a school." Oliver smiled.  
  
"I didn't even think you'd noticed me. You were too busy training and playing Quidditch. And then in my third year, you would have been too busy with your Ordinary Wizarding Levels." Hermione remarked, surprised.  
  
"Trust me, I noticed." Oliver nodded, blushing slightly.  
  
Hermione felt her cheeks get warmer, but she knew there would be no colour change in them. She put her hand to Olivers and smiled, "Well, atleast I know I wasn't alone then."  
  
"Wow, your hands are really cold." Oliver said, shocked, as he tried to warm them up, "Maybe we should go inside before you catch a cold."  
  
"Yeah, that might be a good idea." Hermione smiled, although she knew that inside, her body temperature would be much the same.  
  
They walked into the large front room of the building, stopping by the closed doors to the Great Hall and before they slipping back inside, Oliver looked up and laughed quietly.  
  
"What's funny?" Hermione asked, looking upwards.  
  
"Above the door, see the mistletoe?" Oliver smiled.  
  
"But it's not christmas..." Hermione said, puzzled.  
  
"Someone left it there most likely, to catch people off guard." Oliver replied.  
  
"Better keep with tradition then." Hermione shrugged, leaning towards him.  
  
It had been so long since Hermione had kissed another that she thought she might have forgotten, but the second that Oliver's lips touched hers, it was like riding a bicycle and came back to her in that instant. Their bodies came closer as they kissed, almost touching. Hermione could feel the warmth flowing off Oliver, surrounding her. Their tongues brushed against each other, intermingling with the sudden passion they had found.  
  
The heavy steps up the stone stairs outside broke them apart and they slipped inside, not wanting whoever it was to see them. Normally, Oliver wouldn't have minded, but he didn't want Snape coming back to find them in each others arms so that he could berate Hermione more about whatever he could find out about her.  
  
~~~~  
  
The next day, Hermione rose early, just as the first rays of sunlight had started to peak over the horizon. She had a long and relaxing shower, coming out from the bathroom in only a towel and there on her windowsill sat the black crow. Ignoring him with all the effort she had, Hermione dressed herself slowly, almost to tease him about not being able to have any of it before turning her attention to him. By then, he had reverted back to his normal form.  
  
"That was cruel Hermione." Severus said emotionlessly.  
  
"Yes well, peeking tom's like you should be treated cruelly." Hermione sneered, "Now get the fuck out of my room before I make you something a little more useful."  
  
"Like a life-size clone of pretty-boy Wood?" Severus asked snidely.  
  
"We were only talking Severus, but what are you getting all jealous for?" Hermione asked.  
  
"My senses are as good as yours Hermione. I smelt your scent last night. You like him, don't you?" Severus asked.  
  
"My life, or unlife as you might call it, is my business. It's not my fault I am this way, and I may never get another chance to meet someone. I'm not going to stay alone the rest of my life like yourself." Hermione explained, "Now get the fuck out of my room Severus."  
  
"Well then, I wish you and pretty-boy a good unlife together then, pity he's not going to like it when you tell him why you really need Grindleberries and why you mix them with some other herbs and about a pint of blood, then inject it into your veins, or when he realises that you are forever cold. It's all going to lead to one thing, and he will figure it out Hermione, don't doubt that he will." Severus said coldly.  
  
Hermione was just staring at him. There was still that thing about him that she couldn't shield herself from, and it wasn't the alluring of the vampiric side, because she was one, and it wouldn't work on her. Severus could still melt her heart if she wasn't expecting it. The baratone voice, so harsh in it's words, the way every syllable spoken had it's own rounded tone. Hermione could feel her knees going weak and the butterflies in her stomach growing wings. She needed her shot soon, otherwise she'd go insane.  
  
"Hermione? Are you alright?" Severus asked, looking suddenly worried. There was no doubt that he still cared greatly for her.  
  
"Yeah, fine. Need my shot though." Hermione muttered, stumbling to her bed and pulling a pre-mixed needle from the top drawer of the bedside table.  
  
After she had injected the serum, she lay back on the bed, trying to focus her vision. She saw Severus sit beside her on the bed, looking awfully scared.  
  
"Hermione, we aren't due for a shot for atleast another four days, what is going on? What aren't you telling me?" Severus asked.  
  
"It's not working as well as it used to, but there are a lot of things I'm not telling you. Leave me alone and let me live my own miserable life." Hermione groaned.  
  
"How often do you have to take it before the bloodlust takes you?" Severus asked.  
  
"Every morning, around this time, or when I wake up." Hermione admitted.  
  
"So, when you asked me if we could become immune to it, you were actually asking through experience?" Severus asked.  
  
"Pretty much, but that was before I started to realise what a selfish prick you are." Hermione replied, starting to sit up slowly.  
  
"I have a stronger dosage of the serum if you want it, I've been working on it for awhile. The potion takes a little longer to brew and a few more ingredients, but it works." Severus suggested, ignoring Hermione's comment.  
  
"Let me go a little longer on this one, until I finish what I have. If you can have enough for me in about three weeks, then I'll go onto it." Hermione said, "I'm sick of shooting up every morning, I'm starting to feel like a muggle junkie."  
  
"A muggle junkie?" Severus asked, never having heard of one.  
  
"Don't worry Severus, it's a long story, and not one I have time for. I want to watch some of the chess being played today." Hermione sighed, going to leave her room, "And I'd like you out of my room and my personal belongings as well, so come on."  
  
Severus, worried about the fact that she was technically overdosing on the serum and that it wasn't helping her much, and also surprised by the fact that she had been so open with him during the situation, followed her without another thought, straight out the room and down to the Great Hall, where they both ate breakfast at different tables.  
  
Hermione ate alone, surrounded by the confusion in her lack of strength by telling Severus the problems she was having with the potion. She never thought that she would have done such a thing, but the sudden scare of needing the serum must have made her vunerable.  
  
~~~~  
  
Outside in the sunshine, nine wizard chess sets had been laid out on small tables, with a seat on either side. Each of these sets had been put under a no-cheating spell, and therefore eliminated the need for umpires or referees. There was a few seats nearby each table for the spectators and some nibblies on a table near the edge of the courtyard.  
  
There would be three rounds today, three tomorrow and three on the last day. Three people would be eliminated today, with each game taking about one to two hours to finish. They were in for a long day, but it wasn't compulsory to be there or take part, so if you wanted to go away and come back later, you could without any problems.  
  
Hermione entered the courtyard quietly, it was empty, save for the few house elves who were putting the finishing touches on the refreshments table. Dobby was one of these, and he ran over to her excitedly.  
  
"Hermione, are you going to compete today?" Dobby asked, "Dobby would so like to see you play."  
  
"No Dobby, I'm no good at playing this." Hermione smiled, "Are you going to stay to watch?"  
  
"Oh, Dobby wishes he could, but he is needed in the kitchen to help prepare lunch and in the laundry to do washing for the many wizards and witches who are staying here at this time. Maybe if Dobby does his work extra fast, Albus Dumbledore will allow Dobby to watch a game or two." Dobby squealed excitedly.  
  
"How about I ask Albus, if you can watch the last two games, would you like that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh yes Hermione, Dobby would like that very much!" Dobby smiled, clapping his hands together happily.  
  
"Well then. I'll come to the kitchen after lunch and tell you if you can." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Thankyou Hermione, but now, Dobby must do something nice for you. Oh!" Dobby cried, "Dobby knows what he can do. Dobby has some inside secrets regarding the masked ball in three nights time. Dobby will leave a note in your room with them."  
  
"Well, thankyou Dobby, that will be wonderful." Hermione smiled, "I had best be off, I have things to do before the competition starts."  
  
"Goodbye Hermione." Dobby smiled in his elfish way as he turned back to the refreshments table.  
  
Hermione was feeling better already. Serverus had been wiped from her mind by the meeting with Dobby and just as she was walking steadily up the stairs to go back to her room for a bit of quiet, she heard someone calling her name.  
  
Oliver came up behind her before she could turn around and placed his hands over her eyes, leaning in close to her ear, warm breath trickling down her neck and whispered, "Guess who?"  
  
"I don't know, but he's going to follow me to my room." Hermione smiled, knowing who it was.  
  
They reached her room without further interuption and Oliver closed the door behind them, making sure no one saw them come in, incase they decided to burst into the room. Hermione turned around infront of him and gently pushing him up against the door, kissed him fully. When she finally ran out of breath, Oliver had too, although it looked to Hermione like he had enjoyed himself, because as soon as they both got their breath back, he kissed her again, slowly walking her backwards to her bed. Hermione sat on the bed, Oliver leant over her as they kissed more passionately, their tongues twisting and saliva intermingling.  
  
Oliver helped Hermione to get further onto the bed and pounced, it had been a long time since he had even had the opportunity to do something like this too, especially with someone he felt for so deeply and had for a long time. Nuzzling at her earlobe, he breathed heavily, masaging it between his lips and sucking gently, he could feel her body heaving beneath him, experiencing every moment.  
  
Hermione wasn't expecting Oliver to move this fast, but it didn't worry her, she knew that soon he would run away because there was no hiding what she was. Thin fingers undid his shirt, spreading it to each side. His skin was cold, not as cold as hers, but still, colder than any normal humans would have been. Hermione pulled her earlobe away from him, bringing her lips to his and kissing him firmly. She could feel his fingers hitching up the sides of her skirt and pressing into her with his hips, grinding against her. They moved to unbutton her tight shirt, stopping occasionally to grope at her breast and return to fighting with the buttons. Eventually when the shirt was fully undone, pulling away from her lips, he took to the breast like a hungry beast, teasing and tasting.  
  
Hermione thought he must have gotten bored, because soon he was shuffling down, kissing each time he moved to keep his balance. When he got to her thighs, he gently kissed, the stubble on his chin tickling her skin. She jerked suddenly and instinctively, giggling like a school girl as he did it again just to get the response.  
  
Oliver lifted her black lace panties and pushed them to one side, his tongue touching the skin between her legs carefully at first before he found her clitoris and started to nibble on it. Hermione moaned, one hand moving to caress his head as she started to feel alive. He nibbled a little longer, bringing longer and different toned moans of delight from Hermione. A single cold finger played at the edge to her hole, teasing her as he played. When he thought she had had enough, he stopped, making her look at him in surprise as he smiled mischeivously.  
  
She lay on the bed panting wildly, not wanting him to stop, but having no control over him. Her eyes closed long enough from him to remove his pants and touch the edge with the tip before entering her suddenly and bringing his cool body closer to her. They kissed slowly as their hips ground, until they both silently agreed that there was no holding back anymore and Oliver started to pound his hips faster to hers. The movement between her legs, was almost too much for Hermione, she could feel the passage starting to get moist and tighten as he moved inside her, and then she could think of nothing more.  
  
~~~~  
  
Draco, feeling more like himself now that Severus had weened him back onto the serum, sat in the Great Hall alone, wondering what Hermione was doing at that moment, but not sure he really wanted to know. He knew that his father had a hold over Hermione, and that it wasn't a magical one, so knowing Draco's recent luck with women, the two of them were most likely having it out in one of their personal rooms. After he had seen Hermione, the day after Severus and Sirius had found him lying in a puddle of mud, weak as a newborn baby and twice as upset, Draco had realised that the relationship between Hermione and his father was no where near what he had thought it would be. They fought, violently infront of him, as though there was no one in the room.  
  
He had wasted most of the last five years by doing nothing and living off his inheritance, which he recieved when Lucius Malfoy died. Although Draco had used all the serum that he had and couldn't get back to Severus or Hermione in time to stop the bloodlust, he knew that he hadn't killed a single human being, preferring to live off the animals in the area. When he reached Hogwarts, Draco walked straight into the Forbidden Forest and started to feed on the closest moving thing. He knew that Severus would find him and know what to do.  
  
Draco shook Hermione and his father from his mind, hoping never to think of them again. Maybe he would take the place on the Governor's table reserved for Malfoys and make their lives hell? It wouldn't be too hard, just be his old snide self, something he hadn't done in about five years, but it was easy enough to get back into, maybe he could become more powerful than his father and mother put together, and that little mudblood Granger. She was the worst of the lot, she had taken his heart and presented it to his biological father on a silver platter with a nice big note saying 'I killed your illegitimite son.'. His veela half had him set to lure in a nice young woman that would do anything for him, and if she threatened to tell, his vampiric half could kill her with one bite.  
  
Maybe he could just kill the two of them and have it over and done with quicker?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Read and Review please, tell me what you think! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	7. The Surprise You Didn't See Coming

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, unfortunately, that privelage belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I do however own the story line and any ideas going with it. Please don't sue because I am only a poor girl whose imagination cannot come up with any original ideas for a world she could write in.  
  
Love and Other Passions - Chapter Seven - The Surprise You Didn't See Coming.  
  
As Hermione straightened down the front of her skirt and made room for Oliver to lay beside her, she turned to face him and asked, "Why is your skin so cool?"  
  
"Ah, to tell you that, would mean that I would have to kill you, but then, I could pose to you the exact same question." Oliver smiled, scratching at his neck absently.  
  
Hermione watched as the hand came away and saw two small marks, red and deep on the side of his neck, "It's a bit late if you want to kill me Oliver, I already am, no thanks to that bastard we all love to hate."  
  
"I know Hermione, the second I felt the temperature of your skin the other night, I knew you were just as afflicted as me, but I had to keep mine a secret for a little while, just incase. I know about Draco and Severus as well. I'm not technically just a vampire." Oliver sighed, trying to explain.  
  
"Weren't you worried that me not knowing you were a vampire, that I might bite you?" Hermione asked, confused.  
  
"No, you take a serum every morning to stop the bloodlust and you removed your own fangs." Oliver smiled, "It's one of the advantages of being a third generation, I can read people's minds, along with some other very nice things."  
  
Hermione was shocked, the one man she thought would run, was worse off than she.  
  
"Albus has been sheltering me since the night after I was bitten, every off- season, I come here and I take a serum much like yours, only stronger. I, however, am not brave enough to remove my fangs." Oliver smiled, "The day that the students left for the holidays, when you bumped into Severus, I was there, watching you. I've been trying to make sure that you weren't alone since Harry died, I didn't want you to go and do anything stupid, like trying to kill yourself."  
  
"You know, it would have been nice to know you were there." Hermione smiled, kissing him.  
  
Oliver glanced at his watch, not thinking about anything in particular, "We should probably get ready for lunch, it is in half an hour, and people might start rumors if we aren't there."  
  
~~~~  
  
Over lunch, Albus told them what would be happening after dinner that night, with the games and other festivities, and also told them that there would be some compulsory attendance things later in the week, such as the masked ball, the awards night and the talent night. He said that they wouldn't have to take part in the talent show, but if any of them had an act that they would like to perform, then all they had to do was tell him and he would make sure that they were in the lineup.  
  
After lunch, Hermione and Oliver went to the courtyard to watch the last few games of chess being played by the competitors, after Hermione asked Albus if Dobby could watch the last game. Most of the boards were empty, but there were a few former students playing casual games while they could. They sat by the game that looked the most interesting, and watched, occasionally poking each other in the side.  
  
Hermione could see Draco, standing across the other side of the courtyard, in the shade, alone. She didn't want to think about what he might have been thinking, but most certainly, he looked like his old self, the Malfoy she knew in school, the one that in their second year, bet five galleons that a mudblood would die. Hermione averted her eyes from him, leaving him to his own devices.  
  
~~~~  
  
Sirius and Remus were in particularly good moods, as were Fred and George, which was no real surprise to Hermione. She needed the uplifting mood, but wasn't sure that she felt like she fitted in. Ginny sat nearby listening to what the men had to say over dinner, but she neither added much to be talked about.  
  
Hermione ate quietly, Oliver sitting opposite her as he rubbed his leg against hers. She knew he did it to make her laugh, but she wasn't going to give in, not now, not ever. Playing with her meal, rather than eating it, relaxed Hermione somewhat and she'd almost forgotten about her troubles when Severus sat at the table next to Remus.  
  
"I need to see you after dinner Hermione. I have something you might want to see." he called down the table.  
  
Hermione nodded, acknowledging that she had heard him, but neither looking at or speaking to him.  
  
*The Grindleberry potion?* she heard Oliver in her head.  
  
*Yes, now get out of my head* Hermione thought.  
  
That was just one of Oliver's third generation talents, one that creeped out Hermione every time he used it. She left the table soon after, having barely eaten a scrap and walked down towards the dungeon, hoping that no one was following her. She slipped into Severus' room, knowing how to pass the charms and spells on the door because he had told her what they were years ago, and laid down on his unmade bed. She felt tired, worn out, and that was something that Hermione wasn't used to. It had been years since she had felt this way, years and a day. Closing her eyes, Hermione didn't even realise that she had fallen asleep.  
  
~~~~  
  
Severus walked into his room, barely noticing the figure on his bed, nor the fact that it had made his bed before falling asleep. He fumbled around with some papers, looked through a few books and even made himself a pot of coffee by magic before noticing her.  
  
He walked over to the bed, looking over Hermione and moving a small trendil of hair that had fallen over her face. She stirred momentarily before mumbling something and turning over.  
  
"I don't know what's going through your head at the moment Hermione, but I still love you, and no matter what, I always will. I hope that one day you will understand that I was as confused as you after the first night." Severus spoke to the sleeping Hermione.  
  
He left the room, leaving her alone with only a small note beside the bed, telling her that the needle on the note held the stronger version of the serum and that she was to try it tomorrow morning. Severus' heart no longer felt much, except the remnants of his feelings for the sleeping woman on his bed.  
  
~~~~  
  
Hermione awoke a lot later than she had expected to. It was dark in the dungeon room, there were two lit candles. Why hadn't Severus woken her up? She rolled over to look across the room and almsot rolled onto the note and needle. She read it slowly, taking in every word of it. A single tear slid down her cheek and onto the green covered pillow beneath her head. She knew she loved him, but, with what she had done, and Oliver?? Would she ever have the chance to be with Severus again? Why had she been so stubborn about it all?  
  
That was when her headache started to grow, almost instantly becoming a monster inside her head. She felt her removed fangs grow again, the pain almost making her faint. Hermione fell back onto the bed, her body writhing with uncontainable pain. Her mind screamed with questions, what was this? why was it happening to her?  
  
*Oliver!* her mind screamed, *Oliver, get Sev, Draco and Albus. I need them, now!*  
  
She could only hope that Oliver had heard her plea as her world became a pitch-black screen. Hermione could only hear the beating of a distant heart, it couldn't have been hers, she was part of the undead, those that lived a cursed life, an unlife.  
  
~~~~  
  
It would be two weeks before Hermione woke up, as written in the stars that she had seen the night she and Oliver had first kissed. There was more than just fate playing this game, and although there were no other symptoms, the overdose seemed to be the only reason she had regrown her fangs and blacked out.  
  
Even Albus had problems understanding what was going on. He had never heard of such things happening, to vampire or man alike. Severus and Oliver were both very worried outwardly about her, and Draco, well, Draco was just his snide old self, he had no reason to care about her. Although, he wouldn't have said that right then infront of the others.  
  
Severus, Oliver and Draco took turns at watching her overnight, making sure she was comfortable and didn't wake up alone. Severus, his room now constantly busy, took up residence in Hermione's room, the only room that he felt comfortable in. Albus did what he could, sending a request to an old friend to visit, so that he could have an informed decision on their side.  
  
Most of the Professors at Hogwarts eventually found out what was going on, not the full story, but what had happened to Hermione. Even Professor Trelawney visited the dungeon, her strong perfume and annoyingly loud chimes making almost everyone leave, except Severus, Oliver and Albus, who were tending to Hermione's vitals at the time.  
  
"Oh my!" she cried, "This place is full of death. Can't we take her somewhere a little less gloomy?"  
  
"No we can't. She blacked out here and I for one don't want to move her until we know what is going on." Severus said, not looking away from Hermione for one second.  
  
She left shortly afterwards and made a point of never returning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: I know, this is where it starts to get strange. You can tell I hadn't slept for about two days now. Please R&R and tell me what you do or don't like. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. Reborn

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, unfortunately, that privelage belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I do however own the story line and any ideas going with it. Please don't sue because I am only a poor girl whose imagination cannot come up with any original ideas for a world she could write in.  
  
Love and Other Passions - Chapter Eight - Reborn  
  
"This is stranger than I thought it would be." Oliver sighed, his head tipped to Hermione's chest.  
  
"It's from the overdose of the Grindleberry serum, there is no other explanation." Severus replied, pacing the stone floor of his room.  
  
"We will have to wait until she wakes up to find out Severus." Albus said, "We do not know if she was taking something else as well."  
  
"She's starting to wake up." Oliver said, moving away.  
  
"Hermione? Are you alright?" Severus asked as she opened her eyes.  
  
Hermione grunted, pulling herself to sit up against the backboard of the bed, "What's with that pounding in my head?"  
  
"It's your heartbeat Hermione." Draco snarled, "Somehow you've managed to get it back. You've been researching a cure for vampirism, haven't you?"  
  
"No, and I didn't overdose on the serum, I only ever had what I needed, no more." Hermione said, blinking a few times to get her focus.  
  
Albus sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at her concerned, "Are you feeling alright Hermione?"  
  
"I'm fine." Hermione nodded, holding her head to stop the pounding sensation, "What actually happened?"  
  
"You fell asleep on my bed, before I could even get down here to give you the more powerful serum. I left a note and a single dose for the next morning and went back to the chess tornament. Oliver almost went deaf when you called for help. When we got here, you had bitten your wrist with these new fangs and passed out. Your heartbeat started two days later, and your body is somehow producing blood again." Severus explained.  
  
"I'm making blood? Real red, warm blood of my own?" Hermione asked, nipping at her wrist and watching as the liquid dribbled down her arm, "How can this be?"  
  
"One of my dear friends is arriving today some time to help us understand that. He is an expert when it comes to vampires and strange happenings." Albus smiled at her.  
  
*You have a soul Hermione. I can feel it.* she heard Oliver's voice in her head.  
  
"If you have something to say, say it, don't push thoughts into my head." Hermione glared at him.  
  
Severus looked to Oliver questioningly.  
  
"I can feel her soul. If it wasn't for the serum, you, Draco and I would be all over her like a fly on rotten meat." Oliver said, "She's like a vampire that's a vampire magnet now. It's hard to explain, but she definately has a soul."  
  
The dungeon was eerily quiet for a few moments before the knocking at the door made them all jump. On the other side was an elderly looking man, about Albus' age, wearing a dark green cloak and holding a bag by his side.  
  
"Albus, it is good to see you again." He smiled, the wrinkles on his face becoming deeper.  
  
"Ah, Felix, it is good to see you too." Albus smiled.  
  
Felix entered the room, looking around with little distaste, and narrowed his eyes as he saw Severus, Draco and Oliver. When his eyes met with Hermione, they became surprised, unbelieving of what they saw.  
  
"This would be our Hermione?" Felix asked, moving to the bed.  
  
"Yes, she only woke up a few minutes ago. Sorry my letter was so short, but you are the most experienced person we know when it comes to vampires and other things, and none of us knew what was happening." Albus replied, trying to usher the others out of the room.  
  
"Albus, I'm not leaving her side." Severus said sternly.  
  
"I have things to do anyway." Oliver smiled fakely at him.  
  
Draco, Albus and Oliver left the room quietly without another word. Oliver and Severus had never been on great terms, but over the past weeks, with Hermione in danger, they had been at each others throats more than once. Severus usually backed down, knowing that Oliver was more powerful than he, but on this occasion, he stood his ground, for reasons even he could not explain.  
  
"How long had she been asleep?" Felix asked him as he checked her heartbeat and eyesight.  
  
"About two weeks." Severus replied, moving to the other side of the bed.  
  
Felix sat back and thought for a moment, before posing his next question, "How long have you been a vampire?"  
  
"Five years give or take a few months." Hermione said, looking confused, "What does this have to do with what happened to me?"  
  
"Alot. There is only one recorded case of what I am thinking you have." Felix smiled to her.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked, urgently wanting to know.  
  
"If a vampire renounces a certain thing, and there is a certain amount of depression involved, the vampire can evolve into the living undead. You are both vampire and human, Hermione. Although you will have to eat like normal human being, your vampiric half will want an amount of blood, much like the serum you have been taking. You cannot take the serum anymore though, because it will kill you." Felix explained.  
  
"So I am mortal again?" Hermione asked, still a little confused.  
  
"Technically, yes. You can be killed by any means that a human may. Look at your skin Hermione, it is back to it's old colour, you are now warm, like a human. For the most part, you are human." Felix replied.  
  
~~~~  
  
Hermione stayed in Severus' rooms for another few days, slowly eating a little more each day. She had many visits from Oliver and Severus, but Draco was nowhere to be found. This scared her a little, because she knew that he was a very volatile young man.  
  
When Albus thought she was well enough to move around again, and Felix said that she would be alright, Hermione went to her first communal lunch in a few weeks. She sat between Remus and Sirius at the Gryffindor table, slowly stomaching what little food she could. Hermione felt a little better after the meal, but still very weak, and strange. It had been atleast five years since she had felt her heart beating and it made her dizzy.  
  
As Sirius and Remus left her in her room that night, she looked around a little dazed and went to sit on the edge of her bed. It was warm, soft, and alot more comfortable than Severus' hard mattress. Hermione felt very tired suddenly, and knew that she needed a shower before going to sleep. She stood up, maybe a little too fast, and walked over to her drawers, pulling out a dark red chemise from the top drawer. Hermione made it a quick shower, the warm water making her even more tired, but very relaxed.  
  
When she hopped into the bed, she lay on her side, cuddling up to the pillow and breathed in deeply. *Severus slept in my bed...* she thought to herself, smiling softly as she feel into a deep sleep.  
  
~~~~  
  
Her dreams were dangerous and dark. Long grey shadows climbed the walls of her bedroom, joining at the top and mixing. A pale creature stood over her, something poised in it's hand, as if to strike. There was a loud crash as the door to her room flung open and a dark silhouette that Hermione's mind could not make clear ran in, taking the creature from her mind's eye. They struggled for a moment, and Hermione heard a definate groan of pain. Her mind dropped out and it felt like she was falling. Next she knew there was a hand touching her head, stroking it as if comforting and it only lasted a minute before she fell again. Then one white figure with the other, they seemed to be talking. Hermione fell again, and when she landed, it was awake, in her own bed, in her own room.  
  
Strangely enough, the door to her room was wide open, and there was a slash in the parted side-curtains of her bed. No one else was in the room with her, which Hermione found strange. She moved out of the bed, and taking a change of clothes with her, she went for a shower.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: R&R as always please! briskit. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	9. Two Deaths And No Weddings

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, unfortunately, that privelage belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I do however own the story line and any ideas going with it. Please don't sue because I am only a poor girl whose imagination cannot come up with any original ideas for a world she could write in.  
  
Love and Other Passions - Chapter Nine - Two Deaths and No Weddings.  
  
"Hermione, you're up early." she heard from somewhere behind her as she left the bathroom ensuite.  
  
"Good morning Draco. I'm surprised to see that you are still around." Hermione mused emotionlessly.  
  
"Well of course I'm still around." Draco smiled, his eyes hungry and cold.  
  
"Why are you in my room?" Hermione asked.  
  
She could feel his breath starting to touch the skin on her back, he was breathing heavily. A hand touched her waist, the cold starting to spread up her side and over her lower back as he pulled her backwards.  
  
"Because I was the one who made you, and now I'm the one who will destroy you." Draco slowly said, smiling as he brought a bright silver dagger to her throat.  
  
"You don't have to do this Draco." Hermione begged.  
  
"Yes I do. I made you completely by accident. I had no intentions of making you a vampire, none whatsoever, and I do by accident, you decide to go off and not only complete the process with my father, you fuck his brains out. Then, five years later, when I come back thinking maybe I might have had a chance, I find you fucking another vampire, one that I despise almost as much as I do my own father." Draco paused, "I didn't mean to make you a vampire, but I did love you, or atleast some part of me did. I meant for us to live together and enjoy each others company, not for you to run off and screw up my life."  
  
"Draco, I'm sorry. Never did I intend to hurt you and neither was I intending on doing what I have. If I had my way, I would take it all back to the moment you bit me, I would drink your blood and we would have had that life that you wanted." Hermione replied, trying to buy herself some time.  
  
"No you wouldn't you little mudblood." Draco sneered, pushing her back to the wall, keeping the dagger trained on her throat, "You never wanted me. You used me to get to my father, like all the other women I have ever known, they use me to get to Severus."  
  
Hermione looked confused, "Other women?"  
  
"You didn't... oh my... you didn't know?!" Draco cried, "Severus has a pack of women, he has for quite a few years now. They all think he is the best thing since the wand, and every time he finds his pants a little tighter than usual, he calls one of them to release the tension. You thought you had him all to yourself did you? Oh no. Severus is a dirty pimp, that is all, no more. And you let him crush you like he does most other women who care about him."  
  
Hermione thought for a minute, it would explain a lot of things, "I never wanted Severus, I used him to get the serum. Why do you think we have never fucked since that night? If I wanted him that badly, then I would have asked for it, or taken it." she tried to work her way around the situation, "And the only reason I'm with Oliver now, is because I thought that you didn't want me anymore."  
  
"No... you're lying... you have to be lying." Draco stammered, the dagger lowering slightly, "You're trying to get one over on me."  
  
"Have I ever lied to you Draco?" Hermione asked, knowing the answer already.  
  
"No, you haven't." Draco said, his head hanging shamefully.  
  
The dagger had dropped from her body, and Draco was moving away from her.  
  
~~~~  
  
Remus stopped at Hermione's door, and was about to knock when he heard the voices. There was no other way to describe the conversation he heard, but he didn't want to interupt. Severus joined him soon, and with their ears pressed to the door, they could vaguely hear what was being said.  
  
'Why do you think we have never fucked since that night? If I wanted him that badly, then I would have asked for it, or taken it.' there was a pause, 'And the only reason I'm with Oliver now, is because I thought that you didn't want me anymore.'  
  
Muffled sounds of feet or walking ran over the next few lines that were said, and then they heard a snap like bone. Severus had heard enough, he burst through the door and wand at the ready, pointed to where he thought the voices were coming from.  
  
"Don't worry Severus, I have it all under control." Hermione said as she ripped her fist from Draco's chest and revealed his blackened heart, "The bastard tried to kill me, and it's all your fault."  
  
"What do you mean?" Remus asked her.  
  
"Draco tried to kill me, with that knife he's holding. I lied a bit, convinced him that I still loved him and then, as he was walking away confused, I put my fist through the ribs in his upper back and ripped out his heart, just like he always thought I had." Hermione explained.  
  
"What do you mean, just like he always thought you had?" Severus asked.  
  
"Draco thought that figuratively speaking, of course, I had ripped out his heart and presented it to you on a silver platter. Well, I don't have a silver platter, but here's the bastard's heart." Hermione smiled forced at him before throwing the heart at him and walking out of the room.  
  
Hermione poked her head in a few seconds later, Remus and Severus still stunned, and added, "Oh, and he killed Oliver before he came to see me.  
  
~~~~  
  
It was going to be another of those emotionless times for Hermione, she could feel it coming. Severus had just lost his son, although with her new abilities, Hermione wasn't too impartial on making him another. She wouldn't tell him that though, it was too soon. Hermione knew exactly how she felt about the world now, and she knew she still loved Severus, no matter what she had told Draco. She also knew that what Draco had told her about Severus having a pack of women was a load of bullshit, because she knew his thoughts, she knew everything he did, and there was nothing that she couldn't see in his mind's eye.  
  
Hermione sat in the Great Hall, the day before the students returned, playing chess with Sirius, who was staying on again as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher that year. As usual, she was winning, opening a can of whoop-ass on him when he least expected it.  
  
"Sirius, I'm going home for a few weeks. Mum's not well, and I don't really want her to be alone." Remus smiled sadly, a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"That's ok Remus, I understand. I'll come visit her next weekend, after the students have settled in." Sirius smiled to him, kissing Remus' hand as it lay on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't I get a proper kiss goodbye?" Remus asked.  
  
Sirius chuckled, standing and turning to face him. They hugged at first, holding each other close, and then kissed, Hermione turning away to allow them their moment of privacy. When she went to look again, they had broken apart and were smiling at her.  
  
"What did I do?" Hermione asked.  
  
Remus just laughed, hugging her quickly in a goodbye fashion and turned to leave. Severus stood at the other end of the hall his arms out wide and a huge grin on his face, "Don't I get a hug goodbye?"  
  
Hermione tried to keep a straight face, she still wasn't sure where Severus wanted to take their relationship, since, neither did he. It didn't work. As Remus lept stupidly into Severus' arms for a hug, Hermione couldn't help but grin. When Remus had gone, Severus joined them at the table.  
  
"Can't say this year hasn't been interesting." Severus mumbled.  
  
"Mmmm." Hermione agreed, "Queen to G3, Checkmate."  
  
She watched as her Queen moved towards Sirius' King and deftly sliced off it's head. The look of utter disbelief that she had won so fast showed well on Sirius' face.  
  
*We need to get ourselves sorted out before the students come back for another year Severus.* Hermione thought, pushing it to him.  
  
Severus nodded, acknowledging her thought, "Well played game, well, what I saw of it."  
  
"Oh yeah, the last two moves. Great game." Sirius laughed.  
  
"I thought it was." Hermione added, "Well, better go get ready for another year of fighting with my students." she laughed, knowing that this was purely not the case.  
  
"Me too. Have to go see Hagrid, ask him if he knows where I can pick up some vampire blood." Sirius muttered.  
  
Severus looked wide-eyed at him, as in shock.  
  
"I was kidding Severus, but I do need to see Hagrid." Sirius smiled wickedly.  
  
Hermione giggled, packing away the chess set and standing. She left the room with the two men following her. Sirius went out the front door and Severus followed her up to her rooms, where she locked the door and put away the chess board before turning to him.  
  
"Yes Hermione, I still love you, after all of this. As I said when I found you asleep on my bed, I love you and I always will." Severus started.  
  
"Are you sure you want to be dating a teacher? Are you certain that you want to make some sort of relationship out of what we've been through together?" Hermione asked, moving to her desk.  
  
"Definately. I have never been more sure that I wanted something in all my life." Severus smiled, moving to join her.  
  
"That's always good to know." Hermione smiled to him, pressing her lips to his.  
  
~~~~  
  
Hermione sat in her chair at the teacher's table, watching all the other students talking and whispering at their house tables. For the first time in five years, everything in her life was either good, or looking up. She could deal with it being this way forever, although, she wasn't certain on how long it would last, she hoped forever. Beside her sat Severus, their hands linked beneath the table, and for the first time that most of the students would ever see, he was almost smiling, the edges of his lips turned upward in about as much of a smile as he wished to show them. Sirius sat next to him, looking towards Hermione with amusement on his face.  
  
She just knew everything was going to be good for a long time to come.  
  
"So why is Severus smiling like that?" Sirius asked her, unable to keep in the question any longer.  
  
Hermione paused, considering how to phrase her answer, "Let us just say that he got more than some last night."  
  
end. 


End file.
